Plus rien à foutre
by Abbym0
Summary: Sam a appelé Castiel, il a besoin d'aide : la marque de Caïn a transformé Dean. C'est alors qu'une petite conversation va s'engager entre l'aîné des Winchester et l'ange... Mais quelle en sera l'issue ?


**Hey tout le monde. :)**

 **Je vous propose un OS que j'ai corrigé mais pas re-corriger (et oui je rajoute parfois des fautes pendant ma correction) donc si vous voyez des fautes ou une phrase incohérente, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

 **Petite info qui peut avoir de la valeur pour certains : cet OS se situe au début de la saison 10...**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Une seule mission : sauver Dean. Toujours sauver Dean. Ne jamais changer d'objectif. L'attraper, le neutraliser et lui injecter du sang d'humain toutes les heures. Est-il capable de lui faire subir ça ? Non, il ne pense pas. Mais il le faut. Castiel a horreur de voir Dean souffrir. Mais ce dont il a encore plus horreur c'est de voir ce Dean-là, aussi insolent et insultant. Ce Dean-là ressent-il encore des sentiments ? Possède-t-il encore une part d'humanité dans ce corps démoniaque ?

Castiel ne trouve aucune trace de Sam dans le bunker. Ni de Dean d'ailleurs… Pourtant il sait qu'il est là, il le sent. Il peut ressentir sa présence. Il longe les longs couloirs du bunker sur le qui-vive, n'ayant qu'à la main une flasque d'eau bénite. Que peut-il prendre d'autre ? Sa lame angélique ? Non, il ne veut pas prendre le risque de s'en servir, elle pourrait réellement le blesser ou même le tuer. L'eau bénite c'est parfait, il n'aura aucune séquelle lorsqu'il sera redevenu lui-même.

Il sent sa présence toujours plus proche. Son aura remplie d'ombres se rapproche. Dean le surveille, il en est sûr. Il est en position de faiblesse. Réellement. Non seulement il se fait épier par celui-ci mais il est aussi seul face à lui étant donné que Sam qui l'a appelé quelques minutes plus tôt semble avoir déserté la zone. Et pour en rajouter une couche il est incapable de faire du mal à Dean et compte l'affronter à la seule force de son eau bénite. Il est tout bonnement pitoyable, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire sa posture en ce moment et Castiel le sait.

Un souffle d'air derrière lui, il se retourne. Rien. Pourtant il jurerait qu'on venait de le frôler. Il continue sa longue et lente marche à travers le bunker et décide d'entrer à tout hasard dans la pièce où il devra le faire prisonnier plus tard. Cette pièce où auparavant était enfermé Crowley. Il l'inspecte. Rien.

« -C'est moi que tu cherches cowboy ? » résonne une voix dans la pièce.

Castiel se retourne. Il est là. Ce Dean, cette abomination se trouve juste devant lui. Il est dans la pièce où il est censé l'attraper, le neutraliser et lui injecter du sang d'humain. Pourtant rien ne vient. Castiel est totalement abasourdi par le fait de voir l'ancien humain à l'âme si pure qu'il aimait tant à présent tâché de cette saloperie noire qu'est son côté démon. D'ailleurs est-il réellement démon ? Entièrement ? Sûrement oui. La marque devait avoir fait de vrais ravages. A cette idée l'ange laisse choir au sol sa flasque, la laissant lentement se vider. Son arme. Il venait de laisser tomber sa seule arme. Son regard est plongé dans ces yeux couleur jade qui ont perdu bien de l'éclat depuis un certain temps.

« -Dean… Tu… Tu es… » balbutie le brun.

« -Irrésistible. Je sais. » sourit lascivement Dean, rempli d'ironie.

« -Je dois… » poursuit l'ange qui tente de paraître de marbre en vain.

« -M'attraper pour m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Je sais. » continue-t-il « Mais tu sais quoi Cas ? T'en es absolument incapable. Tu n'oses même pas bouger le petit doigt. Tu n'as rien pour m'affronter. T'as même fait tomber ta petite bouteille d'eau par terre. » en ricanant « T'es paralysé, pire qu'un gosse. Tu veux quoi ? Un gros câlin ? Une sucette ? »

Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai. Il a peur. Peur de devoir le combattre. Il a peur pour Dean, le vrai Dean. Pas de cette pâle copie. Où est Sam ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là à l'aider ?

« -Allez Cas, viens frotter ton jolie petit cul à moi. » balance le blondinet d'un air narquois.

Il ne peut pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il a beau avoir son statut d'ange, face à Dean il est totalement désarmé. Bon on se recentre sur l'objectif : sauver Dean. Il faut sauver Dean. Première étape : l'attraper.

L'ange se rue alors sur le démon qui ne se laisse pas faire aussi facilement. Castiel se maudit en collant au chasseur une droite si puissante qu'il manque de chuter à terre puis s'arrête le temps d'un instant pour voir si le démon va s'en remettre facilement. Oui, c'est le cas. Sans qu'il s'y attende, Castiel reçois lui aussi un coup au visage. Puis un autre qui le fait tomber à terre. Et encore un autre. Mais il ne veut pas se battre. Pas si ça signifie qu'il doit le blesser. Autant mourir. Il préfère voir Dean le battre à mort que de devoir amocher son protéger. Après le sixième ou dixième coup, il n'en sait trop rien, le démon, las de battre une personne ne qui ne tente même pas de se défendre, prend Castiel par le col et le plaque contre un mur. L'ange sent du sang couler de sa lèvre fendue.

« -C'est quoi ton problème cowboy ? Réplique un peu sinon c'est pas marrant. » résonne la voix du démon.

« -Je ne veux pas me battre Dean… Pas contre toi. Je veux juste te sauver. » puis d'une voix plus basse il ajoute « Te retrouver. »

Dans un élan de force Castiel renverse la situation en collant Dean au mur. Ce même Dean qui munit son visage d'un effroyable rictus que l'ange n'aime pas voir.

« -Mais c'est bien moi Cas. C'est toujours le même Dean. Je suis juste plus fort. Plus puissant. »

Pour appuyer ses propos il fait apparaître ses yeux noirs ce qui fait horreur à Castiel qui ouvre sa bouche comme pour crier, épouvanté par ces monstrueuses billes ébènes. Mais aucun son ne sort.

« -On devient ce que l'on chasse. Et tu sais quoi Angel ? Surprise ! Je chassais des démons. » dit-il avec un air dédaigneux.

« -Je peux te soigner Dean. Sam et moi pouvons t'aider. »

« -Sam est quelque peu absent tu n'as pas remarqué ? » sourit le démon « Il moisit dans un placard. » crache-t-il mauvais.

Castiel détourne le regard. Il n'en peut plus de voir ces yeux. Ce ne sont pas _ses_ yeux. Une pensée lui traverse l'esprit. Et si le démon est bel et bien « le même Dean » comme il l'a dit lui-même ? Il est vrai que c'est peu probable mais possible qu'il dise tout de même la vérité. S'il reste le même -bien qu'il soit plus grossier et vulgaire-, il a gardé les mêmes sentiments, non ? Ou au moins un souvenir de ses sentiments. Et si c'est le cas il doit toujours le considérer comme son frère d'arme, son meilleur ami, son confident. Peut-être peut-il réussir à le convaincre de se soigner ? Au point où il en est, il peu bien essayer…

« -Dean… Pourquoi ne pas vouloir redevenir humain ? » l'interroge l'envoyé du seigneur avec une voix douce, en ne relâchant toujours pas sa prise sur le démon.

« -Et pourquoi pas ? C'est plutôt cool d'être un démon. Je peux tuer sans scrupules. Je fais un meilleur chasseur. » répond-t-il en chassant ses yeux noirs pour laisser de nouveau place à la forêt.

« -Ou un meilleur tueur. »

« -Ta gueule cowboy. Tu ne sais rien. J'ai enfin le bonheur de ne plus ressentir d'émotions. J'en ai plus rien à foutre de tout. Je suis enfin libéré de… »

Il n'achève pas sa phrase. Un silence assourdissant de quelques secondes prend place.

« -Libérer de quoi Dean ? De quel sentiment peux-tu avoir si peur ? » tonne la voix de l'ange.

« -Tais-toi Castiel. »

Le céleste note qu'il a un vocabulaire moins grossier et qu'il l'a appelé par son prénom. C'est donc qu'il a retrouvé quelque peu ses esprits. On aurait presque pu croire que c'était _le_ Dean s'il n'avait pas fait ressurgir ces orbes ténèbres, sûrement un reflue de colère.

« -Les êtres ne pouvant pas ressentir de sentiments finissent toujours par en éprouver de nouveau s'ils restent en présence des humains. Les émotions sont si… Communicatives. Elles finiront par revenir Dean. » s'époumone l'ange qui n'est pas habitué à tant parler.

« -Ferme ta putain de gueule ! » hurle le démon en expulsant d'une force surhumaine tout les objets se trouvant dans la pièce, y compris Castiel qui atterrit quatre mètres plus loin.

« -De quoi as-tu si peur Dean ? » demande-t-il totalement sonné.

L'envoyé du seigneur laisse le démon le prendre par le col et le jeter brutalement sur le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. Castiel, qui en a pris plein la tronche, n'est plus tout à fait lucide et émet un petit ricanement. De la nervosité mélangée à de la folie.

« -Eh bien vas-y Dean frappe-moi si ça peut t'aider. » étant totalement désorienté par les coups reçu à la tête, il se met à rire franchement « Tu veux quoi ? Un gros câlin ? Une sucette ? » reprend-t-il du démon.

Dans sa démence, l'ange s'attend tout de même à recevoir d'autres coups du chasseur. Dean s'approche dangereusement de lui. Il peut voir son poing s'approcher à une vitesse phénoménale. Il croit vraiment que ce poing va atterrir dans sa figure vu la trajectoire qu'il a déjà parcourue. Mais non. Un sifflement passe à côté de son oreille, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Il jette un œil à sa gauche et voit le poing du chasseur contre le mur à présent défoncé. L'être d'éther reprend tout à coup pleine possession de son corps et de ses facultés. Il regarde le démon, étonné de son geste. Il aurait pu l'achever d'un coup, le mettre ko. Mais non, le mur lui avait visiblement semblé une cible plus facile. L'ange ne comprend pas.

« -Eh merde, tu fais chier Cas. » finit par adjuger Dean, la voix qui déraille.

En une seconde de laps de temps, Castiel a observé deux choses : la voix de l'homme devant lui était sincère et ses yeux de nouveau émeraude reflétaient cet éclat si particulier qu'avait le Dean humain. Le Dean qui avait encore une belle âme pure. Celui qu'il avait sauvé de la perdition. Dean, le vrai Dean, _son_ Dean est toujours là, une partie de son âme est encore présente. Il sent sa grâce le brûler curieusement lorsque le démon pose violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Oui sa grâce lui fait un mal de chien mais il l'emmerde, clairement. Plus rien à foutre, il a retrouvé Dean ou alors le Dean démon n'est pas si démoniaque que ça, il n'en sait rien mais il est là. L'être d'ombre pose quelques baisers doux et pressés sur la bouche de l'ange qui n'hésite pas une seule seconde à lui répondre. Plus rien à foutre de la mission « sauver Dean », plus de possibilité de se recentrer sur son objectif, il est trop tard. Il ne peut plus faire marche arrière alors que ses sentiments qui l'étouffaient sont en train de ressurgir. Plus rien à foutre de tout.

Castiel, malgré le goût métallisé du sang qui a envahit ses papilles à cause de sa lèvre éclatée, enfonce sa langue dans la bouche de Dean, _son_ Dean. Ce même Dean qui attire l'ange a lui en le prenant par les hanches pour qu'ils soient collés. Et le démon sent bien les ténèbres qu'il a en lui danser et le narguer en enfonçant des poignards dans son cœur, lui priant de cesser cette danse macabre avec cet ange, cet être de lumière. Oui cette chose obscure en lui se sent menacée, elle a peur de ce que peut donner la suite des événements. Mais intérieurement Dean lui fait un doigt d'honneur et lui crache à la gueule. Parce qu'il n'en a plus rien à foutre. Parce qu'il l'a _lui_. Il a Castiel et il aime Castiel malgré le fait que cette ombre intérieure lui interdit de ressentir des émotions.

Leurs langues mènent une bataille endiablée. On ne peut savoir laquelle a le dessus car leur danse divine a un rythme bien trop acharné. Castiel balade ses mains dans les cheveux de son humain. Il n'en peu plus de sentir l'érection grandissante de Dean contre la sienne. Et même si sa grâce lui hurle de tout de suite arrêter cette liaison infâme, il ne le ferait pour rien au monde. Plus rien à foutre, il prend le démon par les hanches pour le retourner violemment contre ce mur ce qui lui vaut un grognement bestial. Celui-ci défait sa chemise en vitesse et la laisse tomber à terre tandis que l'ange s'occupe de son t-shirt.

Yeux dans les yeux, Castiel voit le combat de Dean. Son combat intérieur qui oppose la faible partie de son âme restante à cet épais brouillard noir. Il croit que tout va s'arrêter ici, que cette chose va prendre le dessus. Mais non. Dean a bien l'air d'en découdre et prend de nouveau l'ange par les hanches pour le placarder de nouveau contre ce mur. Les lèvres du démon se reposent rapidement sur les siennes avant de descendre dans son cou, puis sur son sein où il s'attarde à le lécher, puis le sucer, le mordiller jusqu'à obtenir un gémissement non retenu de l'ange. Dans le même temps ses mains se battaient avec la ceinture de son pantalon pour la déboucler. Une fois l'opération achevé, il continua sa longue descente jusqu'au membre durci de son amant tout en baissant son boxer et son pantalon à la fois.

Dean souffre indéniablement du fait de sentir ses entrailles se faire déchirer par cette force qu'il possède en lui, qui fait partie de lui-même. Mais plus rien à foutre, il veut Castiel. Il sera son remède, son nouveau souffle. Alors il prend sa virilité en bouche ce qui fait tressaillir l'ange de plaisir en commençant lentement des va et vient tout en jouant avec sa langue sur les parties sensibles de celui-ci. Il sent les douces caresses maladroites et crispées de l'ange dans ses cheveux. Il veut lui faire plaisir, il veut le faire venir. Mais celui-ci finit par lui prendre sa tête en coupe et le remonter à sa hauteur. Il a les joues rouges, les lèvres brillantes, le souffle court, les yeux émerveillés.

« -Dean, je veux te prendre. » lui susurre-t-il.

Castiel voit toujours ce combat effroyable se dérouler à travers les yeux de Dean qui tente de lui sourire malgré cette douleur de libération qui lui bouffe les tripes. Malgré tout le démon reprend sa position contre le mur et l'embrasse tout en prenant ses mains pour les guider vers le chemin du bouton de son jean en signe d'approbation. Dean ne veut pas parler. Il ne peut pas. Il sait que s'il tente de le faire, cette sombre partie de lui-même va balancer des injures et des obscénités à travers toute la pièce. L'ange s'occupe alors de retirer son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Sans préavis mais lentement, il pénètre Dean qui, sous tant de pression en lui, mord sauvagement la lèvre inférieure de Castiel ce qui fait de nouveau s'écouler du sang de celle-ci.

Posément, ils prennent chacun leur rythme. Leur langues se rencontrent encore, s'enlaçant tendrement puis passionnément pour finalement se dévorer. Ils gémissent tour à tour fougueusement alors que le plaisir les envahit. Leur mouvement d'abord aérien et harmonieux sont à présent déchaîné et infernaux. Ils sont fiévreux et ont le diable au corps. Leurs mains ne savent plus où donner de la tête tant ils sont enivrés. La délivrance est proche. Dean sent l'obscurité le gagner, monter en puissance. Le plaisir l'inonder en même temps que la douleur le déchirer. Il sent que le démon, que cette partie de lui va remporter le combat. Il en est proche. Castiel sent aussi que cette chose va l'emporter tandis que la lumière de sa grâce l'envahit peu à peu, l'arrachant à cette magnifique sensation qu'est l'orgasme.

L'ange et le démon viennent ensemble, détachant leurs lèvres au moment fatidique pour hurler leur douloureuse jouissance. Les billes noires de Dean prennent possession de ses orbites tandis que les yeux de Castiel émettent une lumière étincelante. La luminosité réussit finalement à battre l'obscurité.

A bout de force de s'être trop battu, trop donné à l'autre, ils tombent au sol dans un fracas monstrueux. Heureusement que Dean a Castiel pour lui servir de coussin.

A terre, l'humain cherche au fond de lui-même. Il ne sent plus cette chose en lui. A-t-elle disparu ? Est-ce possible ? Ou a-t-il seulement repris le dessus temporairement ? Il regarde l'ange qui venait de lui servir d'airbag. Inconscient. Il est inconscient. Dean l'appel. En vain. Alors il lui donne des petites claques sur le visage. Rien. Il le secoue et l'appel de plus en plus fort. Ses paupières papillonnent légèrement.

« -Dean… Laisse-moi… Tu m'as épuisé… » murmure l'ange à demi-voix.

Dean aurait bien rit mais il veut savoir. Est-il humain ? Pleinement humain ? Et si c'est le cas, comment cela est-ce possible ?

« -Cas… Utilise tes pouvoirs ! Vérifie que je suis moi. Vérifie que je suis bien humain ! » le supplie le blond en secouant l'ange dans tous les sens.

L'ange prend l'humain par le cou et l'attire à lui. Il scrute durant un long instant ses magnifiques orbes jades, sentant le souffle de celui-ci sur ses lèvres. Puis satisfait de lui, il dépose une léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Tu es guérit Dean. Maintenant laisse-moi recharger mes batteries. »

« -Attends, tu viens juste de me regarder dans les yeux, tu ne peux pas savoir ! » le fustige le chasseur.

« -Tu n'as jamais entendu que "Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme" ? Et bien cette expression est vraie. » soupire l'ange, épuisé.

« -Mais comment ? » insiste Dean, ne comprenant pas comment cela est possible.

« -Ma grâce t'a combattue. Enfin ton côté abominable. Euh démoniaque pardon. » se reprend l'ange « Je ne pensais pas cela possible mais au moment où… Enfin à la toute fin de ce que nous avons fait, ça s'est produit. Notre union t'a séparé de ce qui t'était impropre. Ton côté démon. » explique lentement l'ange qui se retient de ne pas dormir.

« -Grosso modo, tu m'as lavé de l'intérieur ? » tente l'humain avec une grimace entre le sourire et le dégoût.

« -O-oui, et c'était… Épuisant… » murmure l'ange avant de réellement sombrer dans le sommeil.

En guise de remerciement, Dean embrassa son sauveur qui, dans un demi-sommeil lui répond légèrement.

« -Je t'aime Cas. »

« -Je t'me auss Dn » marmonne l'ange a présent totalement ensommeillé, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire le chasseur.

Après quelques instant de silence reposant, l'ancien démon se met à rire intérieurement en pensant à son frère qu'il avait réellement enfermé dans un placard. Tant pis, il le délivrera plus tard, quand Cas aura fini sa sieste à même le sol et qu'ils se seront rhabillés.


End file.
